An electric vehicle has an electric supply capability, which is used for propulsion. The main battery of the electric vehicle constitutes the electric supply capability. Alternatively, an electrical generator that is driven by an internal combustion engine to supply electrical energy to the drive motor of the vehicle, either alone or in combination with the main battery, can provide supplemental electrical supply capability. A fuel cell is yet another example of an electrical supply capability option.
The main battery has a storage capacity that typically ranges from a few kWh to over a hundredth of kWh. The capacity is such that it can meet the electrical power consumption needs of a single family home for many hours even days. In addition, the electrical supply capability can be used to supply the AC power distribution network when the network requires it, namely when it is overloaded or experiences frequency instability.
In light of the above, there is a need to improve the interaction between an electric vehicle and the electrical distribution system of the dwelling when the vehicle supplies electrical energy to the dwelling or between the electric vehicle and the AC power distribution network when the electric vehicle assists the AC power distribution network in the case of high demand or a sudden imbalance between power generation and load.
In addition there is also a need to for techniques to allow an AC power distribution network to determine how much supply of electrical energy is available from electric vehicles that are currently connected to the AC power distribution network at any given time and on which the AC power distribution network can rely in case of overload or a power generation deficit.
Yet, there is a need for management of credits to electrical vehicle owners when they provide services to the AC power distribution network to support the network in the case of overload or a power generation deficit.